Cholestyramine having the following general formula: ##STR1## has proven highly efficacious in treating individuals with hypercholesteremia, also known as high blood cholesterol level. This medication is often administered to patients through prescribed dosages on a daily basis, e.g. 4 grams 1-6 times daily, and is often part of an overall regimen which includes a low fat diet and regular exercise. Individuals undergoing cholestyramine treatment have often shown significant reductions in their serum cholesterol levels over time, along with lower incidences of atherosclerosis and other related coronary ailments. For these and other reasons, cholestyramine is often the drug of choice for physicians.
Unfortunately, cholestyramine has an extremely unpleasant taste, characterized by amine, as well as an excessively dry, grimy mouth-feel. Numerous formulations have been provided in an attempt to mask these unpalatable characteristics of the drug. Nougat bars and candy-based formulations, for example, are well known in the art. These products, however, often have a pungent sweetness and an undesirable aftertaste. Furthermore, these preparations often exhibit a high degree of plasticity or gumminess. As a result, many patients who have been prescribed up to four daily dosages or more of one of these cholestyramine-based formulations will often opt to discontinue therapy, further in light of the drug's constipating effect.
Extremely fine powders have also been employed as a vehicle with cholestyramine. These formulations are often mixed with flavorings and colorings and are administered with a beverage such as orange juice. However, cholestyramine, while hydrophilic, is normally insoluble in water, and so many of the undesirable side effects associated with other formulations, e.g. dryness and grittiness, are not significantly reduced with these powdered preparations.
Many of the cholestyramine-based compositions available today may have too high a moisture or water content to be sufficiently palatable. Thus, there presently exists a need for a cholestyramine composition, relatively low in moisture content, which is useful in the treatment of individuals with high cholesterol levels which can be easily administered and which is much more pleasant-tasting than those formulations presently available.